headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Kang
Category:People | image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Story editor; Writer; Producer | date of birth = | place of birth = | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = The Walking Dead | first = Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead }} Angela Kang is a television producer, writer and story editor. She worked on the AMC horror drama series The Walking Dead, beginning with season two. She was a story editor on all thirteen episodes of the season and the writer on "Secrets" and "Judge, Jury, Executioner". With season three, Angela became a producer on the series. As a writer # Walking Dead: Secrets (Season 2) # Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner # Walking Dead: Say the Word (Season 3) # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Infected (Season 4) # Walking Dead: Still # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof (Season 5) # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Thank You (Season 6) # Walking Dead: The Next World # Walking Dead: The Same Boat # Walking Dead: The Cell # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: The Other Side # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life As an editor # Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead # Walking Dead: Bloodletting # Walking Dead: Save the Last One # Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose # Walking Dead: Chupacabra # Walking Dead: Secrets # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: Nebraska # Walking Dead: Triggerfinger # Walking Dead: 18 Miles Out # Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner # Walking Dead: Better Angels # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire As a producer # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Sick # Walking Dead: Walk With Me # Walking Dead: Killer Within # Walking Dead: Say the Word # Walking Dead: Hounded # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Clear # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: Prey # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Indifference # Walking Dead: Internment # Walking Dead: Live Bait # Walking Dead: Dead Weight # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: After # Walking Dead: Inmates # Walking Dead: Claimed # Walking Dead: Still # Walking Dead: Alone # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A As an executive producer # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: Strangers # Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof # Walking Dead: Slabtown # Walking Dead: Self-Help # Walking Dead: Consumed # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: JSS # Walking Dead: Thank You # Walking Dead: Here's Not Here # Walking Dead: Now # Walking Dead: Always Accountable # Walking Dead: Heads Up # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: The Next World # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: The Same Boat # Walking Dead: Twice as Far # Walking Dead: East # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be # Walking Dead: The Well # Walking Dead: The Cell # Walking Dead: Service # Walking Dead: Go Getters # Walking Dead: Swear # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities # Walking Dead: Say Yes # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here # Walking Dead: The Other Side # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy # Walking Dead: The Damned # Walking Dead: Monsters Notes & Trivia Other works External Links References Category:Editors Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Executive producers Category:Angela Kang